Heat-Haze Days
Heat-Haze Days (Días de la Calima) es un episodio irregular de Happy Tree Friends 2. Sinopsis El episodio comienza con una imagen de Dawn llorando al lado de un cadaver y comienza al introducción. Se ve a Dawn mirando su móvil y se ve que es el 15 de agosto, para taparse la cara con un brazo, proque la luz del sol le molestaba, para que su atención sea desviada hacia su acompañante, quien es Giggles. Giggles le dice a Dawn que "No le gusta que llegue el verano", acariciando un gato. Dawn mira curiosa a Giggles y esta le sonrie y deciden pasear un poco, pero en ese momento el gato que tenía Giggles se escapa y Giggles comienza a perseguirlo mientras Dawn la mira. Entonces el gato se va hacia la carretera con Giggles siguiendolo, pero Giggles no se da cuenta que el semaforo cambió a rojo y Dawn corre hacia ella, pero en ese momento Giggles es atropellada por un camión. Dawn comienza a llorar, para ver en el otro lado de la carretera a Ōrora riendose de ella y diciendole "Todo esto es real". En ese momento Dawn se desmaya. Dawn se despierta, creyendo que todo lo anterior era un sueño y mira la hora en su móvil, para ver que es el 14 de agosto. Dawn sale a la calle y se encuentra con Cuddles y le cuenta lo del sueño, para ver que iban hacia la carretera donde ocurrió la muerte de Giggles, y cuando Cuddles iba a cruzar la calle, Dawn lo coge del brazo, diciendole "¿Volvemos a casa?", lo cual Cuddles accede. Mientras andan se ve a varias personas mirando hacia arriba y en ese momento unas vigas caen de su agarre y Cuddles empuja a Dawn (quien estaba en la trayectoría de las vigas) y este es empalado por una viga. Mientras la gente gritaba, Dawn se encuentra con Ōrora, quien le vuelve a decir "Todo esto es real". Dawn se vuelve a desmayar, pero antes de perder el conocimiento ve a Cuddles sonriendo. En ese momento se ven imagenes restrospectivas donde Dawn intenta salvar a Nutty, pero este acaba muriendo, e imagenes de la muerte de varios HTF. Dawn acaba en una sala llena de relojes rotos y machados de sangre, dispuesta a acabar las muertes y retrocesos en el tiempo, ya que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía Ōrora. Ve la escena donde Giggles está en la carretera a punto de ser atropellada y Dawn queriendo evitarlo, así que Dawn toma impulso y empuja a Giggles fuera de la carretera y ella es atropellada en lugar de Giggles, quien comienza a llorar al ver a Dawn atropellada. Ōrora ve a Dawn casi muerta y esta le dice "¡Esto te lo mereces!", haciendo que llore. Antes de morir, Dawn ve por un instante a un personaje ensombrecido al lado de Giggles, sonriendole y se sorprende mucho. Después aparecen unos relojes manchados de azul y destruídos, y el personaje desconocido rompe un reloj. El episodio acaba con Dawn levantandose de nuevo de su cama, diciendo que "He vuelto a fallar". Se ve en el reloj que es el 16 de agosto y se ve una última de escena de Ōrora apareciendo en la habitación de Dawn y cerrando los ojos con desdén. Moraleja "If you will not go wrong from time to time, is that you do not try" (Si no te equivocas de vez en cuando, es que no lo intentas). Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" (Protagonista) * Ōrora (Antagonista) * Giggles * Cuddles Personajes Menores * Petunia * Flaky * Generic Tree Friends * Nutty * Personajes desconocidos (Debut) Muertes *'Giggles': Muere atropellada por un camión (Pero es revivida). *'Cuddles': Es empalado por una viga (Pero es revivido). *'Nutty': Se rompe el cuello al caerse de unas escaleras (Pero es revivido). *'Varios personajes': Mueren de distintas maneras (Las muertes no se ven) '''(Pero son revividos).' *'Dawn "Wood": Se suicida al empujar a Giggles de la carretera y ser atropellada '''(Pero también es revivida). Heridas *'Dawn "Wood"': Se raspa la mejilla con una viga. *'Giggles': Se cae al suelo al ser empujada por Dawn. Carta de Título * Se ven dos relojes, uno con una mancha de sangre y otro que está roto. * En el fondo se ve a Dawn de espaldas aparentemente llorando. * Esta es una de las veces que el título está abajo. * El título está formado por manecillas de reloj Errores *El color del pelaje del gato cambia entre negro y gris en varias escenas. *Durante una breve escena, los ojos de Dawn son los de su lado enloquecido. *La sangre de Giggles es naranja. *La posición de Dawn y Cuddles cambia en una escena. *Las vigas cambian de color en una escena. *El vestido de Ōrora cambia de forma en una breve escena. *La sangre de Dawn que está en el suelo es roja, pero la que esta en el aire es marrón. Curiosidades *Es el primer rol protagónico de Ōrora desde Photos Canned. *Es el segundo episodio que parodia un video de vocaloid, siendo el primero Moon-Viewing Recital; el tercero Servant of Evil y el cuarto, Pierrot. *El estilo de dibujo del episodio es distinto al que se usa en los demás episodios, teniendo los personajes un aspecto anthro. **Además, el color de pelaje y de la ropa de Ōrora son distintos (Siendo negro en la parte inferior y cambiando a rojo en la parte superior), posiblemente para ajustarse más al video de la canción. *La personalidad de Ōrora en este episodio es muy "Fuera de Personaje", ya que provoca la muerte de varios personajes y se burla de Dawn porque esta quiere evitar las muertes. *Es la segunda vez que un personaje se suicida, la primera vez es en "Wishy Washy". * Petunia y Flaky aparecen como sombras, la primera señalando hacia el cielo y la segunda gritando por la muerte de Cuddles. *Si se mira bien, en los fondos se ve la letra (en inglés) de la canción "Kagerou Days" (Kagerou Daze). **Además este episodio dura lo mismo que esta canción (3:55 min). *El personaje que aparece al lado de Giggles cuando Dawn muere tiene un gran parecido al lider de los ladrones de Living Memories, pudiendo suponerse que no murió (Como pasó con el lider de los conejos). Además que la reacción de Dawn al verlo y el episodio SummerTime Record da pruebas de que es él. *Es la primera vez que Ōrora es la antagonista. *En este episodio se ve que no siempre Dawn enloquece al ver sangre. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:DragónAcuario